Barbarzyńca
Barbarzyńca należy do jednego ze szczepów żyjących na obrzeżach cywilizacji. Opierają się one wpływom tych, którzy jawią im jako delikatni i słabi. Barbarzyńca nie jest tu żadnym wyjątkiem: ukształtowała go bezustanna wojna klanów oraz ciągła walka o przetrwanie w nieprzyjaznej dziczy. Mimo że Barbarzyńcy brakuje wyrafinowania charakterystycznego dla innych postaci, posiada on silnie rozwiniętą świadomość otaczającego go świata. Z uwagi na szamańską wiarę w zwierzęce moce, z którymi się utożsamia, czasami łączy się go z opowieściami o wilczym obłędzie. W gruncie rzeczy, in naprawdę wierzy, że wezwane przezeń duchy zwierząt napełniają go ponad naturalną siłą i umiejętnościami - te jednak służą tylko ulepszeniu jego i tak znakomitej taktyki bitewnej. Mitologia postaci Powiadają, że kiedy świat był jeszcze bardzo młody, plemiona z północnych stepów obarczono świętym zadaniem. Gdzieś w głębi wielkiej góry, zwanej Arreat, leży źródło wielkiej mocy, kluczowe dla istnienia całej ludzkości. Plemiona są strażnikami tego skarbu. Przestrzeganie tego świętego obowiązku ukształtowało drogę życia Barbarzyńców. Ten przesiąknięty tajemnicami i tradycją naród, nazywa samych siebie "Dziećmi Bul-Kathosa", wielkiego, starożytnego króla. Aby sprawnie chronić swe ziemie przed obcymi, przyjęli koczowniczy tryb życia. Cały czas przemieszczają się w granicach Stepów. Utrzymują tylko kilka stałych siedzib. Odizolowawszy się od świata zewnętrznego, unikają magii i skomplikowanej techniki. Uważają, że takie rzeczy mogłyby osłabić determinację budowaną przez tak wiele lat. Dzieci Bul-Kathosa nauczyły się żyć w zgodzie z naturą i ujarzmiać jej pierwotne siły. Pozwala im to wzmacniać, i bez tego świetną, sprawność fizyczną. Z tego właśnie powodu, w połączeniu z wolnością od pułapek obcych krain, w Zachodnich Królestwach nazywa się ich "Barbarzyńcami". Ale epitet ten zaprzecza bogatej kulturze i duchowej historii tego narodu. Nieliczni ludzie handlują z tym ciekawym narodem, ale tylko przy granicach ich królestwa. Nikomu nie wolno wtargnąć na tereny otaczające górę Arreat. Wojownicy z północnych plemion szybko rozprawiają się z intruzami. Wszystkie próby podbojów spotkały się z zawziętym, skutecznym oporem. Zapiski na temat jednej z potyczek mówią o hordzie Barbarzyńców, która pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd. Wyjący koczownicy rzucili się na najeźdźców jak górski wicher. Ich ciała pokrywały tajemnicze wzory. Połowa armii intruzów rzuciła broń i uciekła, a reszta doświadczyła zaciekłości Ludzi Północy. Żaden z zaprawionych w bojach intruzów nie spotkał się dotąd z taką zawziętością. Nikt nie prosił o łaskę i nikt nie brał jeńców, ale gdy rogi najeźdźców zagrały sygnał do odwrotu, nikt ich nie ścigał... przynajmniej nikt, kogo można by zauważyć. Co ciekawe, od czasu gdy rozeszły się wieści o powrocie Diablo, widziano niewielkie grupy Barbarzyńców wędrujących przez krainy poza granicami Stepów. Szykowali się oni do wojny i poszukiwali świeżych informacji na temat Mrocznej Trójcy. Cechy i umiejętności Znani ze swej straszliwej sprawności bojowej i aroganckiego zachowania, Barbarzyńcy są zawsze gotowi do walki. Wychowywani w surowych warunkach, posiadają niesamowitą siłę i specjalizują się w walce wręcz. Swoją siłę czerpią głównie z intensywnych ćwiczeń fizycznych, ale korzystają też z pierwotnych energii otaczającego ich świata. Barbarzyńca to wojownik czystej krwi, a większość jego umiejętności służy wzmocnieniu jego podstawowych uzdolnień. Jego trzy typy umiejętności to: Umiejętności Bojowe, Mistrzostwa Bitewne oraz Zawołania Bitewne. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych postaci, rozwijanie odpowiednich umiejętności Barbarzyńcy wpływa ostatecznie na jego zdolności, w miarę jak przemierza świat Diablo II. Jeśli chodzi o Umiejętności Bojowe, Barbarzyńca może rozwijać umiejętności wyższego rzędu, to znaczy władanie mieczem. Dlatego, jeśli chcesz stworzyć postać Super barbarzyńcy, rozsądną rzeczą będzie zużywać punkty na opanowanie zdolności bojowych odpowiednią bronią.